japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mito Freecss
Mito Freecss (ミト＝フリークス) is the aunt, and foster mother of Gon Freecss. In the 1999 anime, she is reveal to be the oldest or younger daughter of Abe and the sister of Gon's mother. Including the sister in law of Gon's father, Ging Freecss. Mito is described as a person that is sweet, and kind but can be very strict as well. Background She was born on the day of September 7th, 1975 and her parents are never seen, in the 1999 series Abe is her mother and Gon's mother is her little sister. During her childhood, Mito and Ging Freecss used to be very close when they were small children. She mostly often got lost and only Ging seemed to be able to find her, to the point that the inhabitants of Whale Island started to gossip that she did it on purpose, although she does not seem to remember this. When Ging left to become a Hunter she was very upset, and told him not to return. In the 1999 anime series, she admits that this event hurted her little sister so much, that Mito couldn't stand to see her suffer. Originally, Ging returned to his home on Whale Island to ask Abe to babysit his infant son Gon for him. However, Mito fought Ging for custody of his infant son because she believed he was irresponsible. Therefore he has never returned since then. Mito has had the guardianship of Gon since he was an infant. At first she told Gon that his parents died in an accident soon after his birth but eventually reveals that his mother whereabouts is unknown, and his father left Gon in her care. Since raising Gon she taught him not to lie to her, and always keep promises rather than breaking them. When Gon is at the age of five, Mito would always read stories to him and see that he is a kind boy. Personality Mito is Gon's mother figure, as she has taken care of him since he was a baby. Gon stated that when he tries to picture his mother, Mito's image shows up. At first, she was against the idea of Gon following his father's footsteps by becoming a Hunter as well, but she accepts this later on. She is motherly, kind and patient, being able to put up with Gon's faults and tends to him very well. Mito also tends to get easily embarrassed, namely when Abe told Gon about when Mito was always lost when she was young. She believes that people shouldn't take others lives, such as when she slapped Killua when he tried to kill a foxbear cub. She is also a great cook. Appearance :1999 Mito is a grown woman. She has fair skin, blue eyes and dark red shoulder length hair. She wears a red, long sleeved blouse that partly exposes her collarbones over a long cream colored dress. For accessories, she wears brown shoes and an Aegean, circular necklace. :2011 In the 2011 series, Mito has fair skin, hazel eyes and orange, shoulder length hair. She wears a red, long-sleeved blouse that partly exposes her collarbones over a long cream colored dress. For accessories, she wears brown shoes and an Aegean, circular necklace. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc Mito was against Gon becoming a Hunter from the start. She lies about his parents to keep him from following his father's path. Eventually, she makes the promise that should Gon catch the giant fish known as the Master of the Swamp, she will sign Gon's application to take the Hunter Exam. However, she only makes this promise because she believes the task is impossible, even giving Gon his father's fishing rod for the job. A couple of days before the Hunter Exam, Gon manages to catch the Master of the Swamp much to Mito and everyone in Whale Island's Harbor area. Mito hesitates to sign the application form that would allow Gon to partake in the Hunter Exam, even though Gon insists she does. While two unnamed Whale Island residents urge Mito to have her sign the application, she scolds them on how they should watch what they say. Gon then tells Mito how promises must always be kept, since that's what she always told him. Mito finally breaks down and signs the application and tells Gon to do what he wishes. While in her house, she sobbed at the table as Abe looked at an old picture of Ging. When Abe comments how Gon's determination is in his blood, an agitated Mito screams "How?!" as she did not once tell Gon his father was a Hunter and he never even asked. Abe then comments how someone else could have told him or his decision could've just been a coincidence, but at any rate she knew this day would come. She doesn't have the will to stop him, since he has the same light in his eyes just like his father. Somewhere outside their home, Gon apologizes to Mito in his thoughts and also admits that he knew for a very long time. Later that night, after Gon returns home from saying goodbye to Konta and his other animal friends, Mito, sitting at the table again surrounded by liquor, asks Gon when he plans to leave, to which he responds he plans on leaving the beginning of next week. Mito takes a sip of her cup of liquor and understands. Mito then asks Gon if he knew what his father does to which Gon tells her yes. Mito then tells Gon that his father abandoned him when he was a baby. Mito then trembles while Gon says that for his Father to abandon him just so he could continue being a hunter, it must be an incredible job. Mito, baffled by Gon's response to his father abandoning him, says that he really is his father's son and leaves the table in tears while also spilling her cup of liquor. Gon cleans up Mito's mess as he, again in his thoughts, apologizes to Mito and admits that she's right, he is his father's son and he plans on finding his father. On the day of Gon's departure, while everyone in Whale Island says their goodbyes to Gon, Gon approaches Mito, who waits for him near the harbor. While Gon thanks Mito for all that's she's done for him, Mito apologizes to Gon and admits that she lied to him about his father abandoning him. She tells him that was her who took him away from his father, by asking the court for his supervision over him. Gon smiles and tells Mito that he knew she was lying to him since, because when she lies, she can't look at him directly in the face. As he was aboard the ship heading towards to the Hunter Exam site, Mito waves goodbye to Gon who in turns waves goodbye back. Heavens Arena arc Mito briefly appears as a memory as Gon meditates with Killua in his room in the Heavens Arena. Mito is briefly mentioned again when Killua expresses interest in meeting her, making Gon reminiscence about her,Abe, Konta, and Whale Island. Yorknew City arc On a sunny day on Whale Island, Mito minding her own business, hangs her laundry outside on the laundry line. It's until she hears her name being called out by Gon who's accompanied by Killua and this surprises her to see Gon again. Inside their home, Mito scolds Gon for not contacting her before hand, since she hadn't prepared anything for their arrival. While Gon says anything is fine with him, Mito refutes that not when his friend is there as well, to which Killua tries to calm Mito down by telling her not to mind him. Mito then says that Gon hasn't contacted her, since he passed the Hunter Exam, to which Gon asks if he should help her with anything, but Mito wanted Gon to simply take a seat. Mito also mentions that they should take a bath and take off their clothes so she could wash them, but Gon wants to that later, however Mito then screams that she wants it done at this very moment. Mito then tells Gon and Killua that they have 10 seconds and starts counting. Killua then asks Gon if she's always like this, which Gon tells him most of the time. Later Mito, Gon, Killua, and Abe all enjoy a meal together. When Mito asks how the Hunter Exam went Gon tells her it was quite difficult and that only 400 people made it and only 7 passed. Gon then shows Mito his Hunter License and Mito takes it and comments on how it looks ordinary and then tries to break it. Gon then yells at Mito for trying to break his license, but she insists that in was a joke. As Mito sees Gon and Killua walk into the forest, Killua comments on how he thinks Mito tried to break it for real, to which Gon agrees. Before they head into the forest Mito asks the boys if they want a packed lunch, but they insist they'll get something to eat from what's ever in the forest. Deep in the Whale Island forest at night, Gon and Killua talk amongst themselves and Killua brings up the topic about his Mom. While Gon knows nothing about his mother, since he never asked Mito about her because she raised him like a mother, he feels bad asking her about it. As the conversation goes on, Gon tells Killua he was told that his parents both died, in an accident by Mito. However Gon later learned his father was alive and now wonders if his real mom is dead, but he respects Mito as his Mom. Gon admits he has no one else, so he has nothing else to ask. Killua then confesses that he wishes he had a mom just like Mito. And Mito is shown hiding behind a bush with a picnic basket eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Back inside the house, Mito, Gon, and Killua are all putting away some laundry. Mito then asks Gon how much longer is he going to stay, which Gon replies about a month or so. Mito then asks Gon when he leaves does he plan on trying to find his father, which Gon replies yet to as well. Mito then leaves the room the three of them were in and brings back an iron box. Mito then explains that his father left the iron box for him and was told to give it to him when he become a Hunter and then tells Gon that she'll tell him everything she knows about his father. Mito tells Gon that the oldest memory of him she has, is when she was 3 years old and she chased after him when he went away. Mito then thinks that she's always been looking at his back. Mito then explains that Ging also took the Hunter Exam right before he turned 12. Mito asks Ging that he wants to become a hunter which Ging replies with yes. Mito asks why and Ging replies coolly that there's something he wants. Back to the present Mito tells Gon that Ging never told her what he wanted so they quarreled with each other, but admittedly Mito just whined. And soon after that Ging left the island without saying anything else to her. Abe then comes into the room saying that Ging is her eldest son's child. Abe also admits that her parents died in an accident. Gon was surprised by that while Mito was poise and quiet. Mito then tells Gon right after he left her parents went on a trip and after that Ging's father never came back from his fishing trip. Mito then remembers that everything happened after Ging left. Mito then looks at Gon who seemingly is spaced out, so she then admits she knows nothing about his mother. Mito then says that 10 years later after he left the island he came back and with Gon as an infant. After explaining the story to Gon, Mito once again yelled at Abe. Mito then points to the iron box Ging left and says that's what he left for Gon. Mito's Grandmother confesses she doesn't know how many times Mito's tried to throw the iron box away, but Mito confesses that she threw it away so many times is because Abe would put it back where it was. Abe then tells Mito that if she really wanted to get rid of it, she should have buried or burned it, instead of putting it in a trash can. Mito snorts at Abe and tells Gon that's all she knows about his father Ging. Mito confesses that it's the same as knowing nothing about him and that he left nothing there. Gon ponders at what Mito said, but admits he likes it better like that, which surprises her. Gon then asks Mito to tell him more about his father, about when he was little. This completely surprises Mito, but not to Abe. Mito then asks Gon if he truly wants to know more about his father, which Gon replies yes and asks if he had any friends his age when he was little. However Mito tells Gon that her and Ging were the only kids on the island at the time. After hearing the story from Abe, Mito ponders if that was true or not, while Gon smiles. Mito then tells Gon more stories about the two in their youth. The next day when Gon and Killua listen to a tape left by Ging, Mito is shown outside doing some laundry. Chimera Ant arc When Killua asks Gon if he's even gone on a date with anyone before. Gon answers yes and confesses he's had a lot of dates with Mito back on Whale Island. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Mito briefly appears at the end of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc, receiving a postcard sent by Gon from the post man. The postcard features a picture of Gon with a flock of Small billed Swans behind him. Dark Continent Expedition arc Sometime after Gon learns that he can no longer use his Nen Gon makes another surprise visit to Mito, whom is outside with a basket of mollusks. Mito and Gon then do laundry, prepare dinner and enjoy the dinner with Abe, and later after dinner they cleaned the dishes together. The three of them later sit in the living room with the bowl of mollusks on the table, while Mito brings up why Gon didn't go on an adventure with Ging like he wanted too. Gon sadly tells Mito and Abe that he felt he'd just be a hindrance if he went with his father, but if he could use Nen again then perhaps he would have gone with him then. Mito then asks why Gon says that and Gon uneasy about the question answers while he can't put it in words, but it wasn't like he wasn't thinking about wanting to meet Ging, but finding him was his only goal and he only realized that after he met him. While Gon and Ging talked about lots of things and it was really fun and he's glad he met him. And while Gon talked with Ging he grew happier, but in the end, rather than a father he had the feeling that Ging was more like an amazing relative of his that he heard so many rumors and stories about. Mito while eating a mollusk, says that he's always been like that and he has absolutely no qualities to be a father nor any kind of experience or skill. She also adds that he doesn't have any motivation or self-awareness what-so-ever. Gon then comments that Mito always says that. Gon then tells Mito that he shares some of those same traits with his father since he's a no qualities to be a son. This catches Mito by surprise and then she apologizes and says that she was simply trying to say that Ging is a scumbag. Gon was ok with Mito's comment, but wasn't expecting her to be so defensive about it and also thinks he was only joking. Gon admits that he thought of always being with Ging because he was his father, but also that if he was in the condition to use Nen and could have felt Ging's strength and awesomeness with his own skin, then he would have thought of going with him. But when he finally met Ging, he was totally out of it and couldn't feel Ging's aura because he's become normal again. Mito happy hearing all of this clarifies that in short Gon's stuck with her now and she welcomes him back to reality while leaving the room to go get something, which confuses Gon. When Mito returns she brings with her two stacks of books and papers and tells Gon that as his time as a Hunter there was a ton of things that he was exempt from, including all of the documents she brought with her. Mito then asked Gon if cared to know how much flak from the Government offices she got, about all of that. So she first wants Gon to write up a 8,000-10,000 word report on all of his activities, 30 volumes journalling his personal history as a Hunter, and then in order to get certification for advancement of his academic level, his remote schooling from the department of social services education division has sent them 4 semesters worth of textbooks and tests. Gon baffled by all of this cries foul and claims he can't do all of that and that it's a bore to do. Mito retorts not to get her started and says that kids who go to school have to work 100 times harder than this. Quotes *Your such a kind boy *You really are your father's son *Good Luck Relationships 'Abe' 'Ging Freecss' 'Gon's Mother' 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Kurapika' 'Leorio Paradinight' 'Kite' 'Konta' Knownable Relatives *'Abe' (Mother) *'Gon's Mother' (Little Sister) *'Ging Freecss' (Brother in law) *'Gon Freecss' (Nephew) Trivia *Mito's birthday is September 7, 1975 and her bloodtype is A. Therefore making her star sign be a Virgo. *The 1999 Animation adaptation of Hunter × Hunter changes Mito's familial relationships. Mito's grandmother was changed into her mother, making her the sister of Gon's mother and sister-in-law of Ging, rather than his cousin. *Mito tried to break Gon's Hunter License upon seeing it. *Mito's 2011 Japanese voice actress, Keiko Han, is Megumi Han's actual mother. *Equal to her name, mito means "myth" in Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish. Curiously, the related word mythomania is a term that refers to the behavior of habitual or compulsive lying, like Mito's lies about Gon's parents (although her case is not really pathological). Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Akiko Kimura (1999 series), Keiko Han (2011 series) *'English' : Abby Charchun (1999 series), Rachael Lillis (2011 series) all information on Mito Freecss came from http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Mito_Freecss Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females